The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Mariandel. The new cultivar is a sport of the cultivar Ilonka (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,203). The new cultivar is lighter in color than Ilonka with the tonality being more pink than peach. The new cultivar is shorter and has a more square-like form than Ilonka.
The new cultivar was discovered in August of 1984 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its superior compact growth and flowering. The pink bloom contrast nicely with the rich green foliage.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).